Paperbacks and Pilots
by Crazy She-Pilot
Summary: Murdock/OC A day in the life of Murdock and Isabelle Nicholson. If I get some good feedback on this, I might make it a series. :)
1. The Library

The unusually quiet pilot crept through the corridor and into the library in search of his golden eyed princess. He found her curled up in a ball on one of the many couches scattered throughout the room, book in hand, covered in his tiger emblazoned leather jacket, and fast asleep. He couldn't bring himself to wake her from such a peaceful slee, but he really, really wanted his jacket back. So what did he do? Well, his _is_ H.M. Murdock, so his first thought involved trash bags, a bullhorn, and B.A.'s mohawk.

Once he realized that wouldn't end very well for anyone, he did the next best thing. He slid his arms under the sleeping beauty's knees and shoulders, lifted ehr up, sat on the couch, and placed her on his lap. This way, they were both warm and happy. He smiled as she yawned and snuggled closer into th warmth of his T-shirt covered arms.


	2. The Meeting

Here ya go guys! Feedback is greatly appreciated and so are suggestions! Please remember that I am a beginner and I am trying my best at this. Hope you enjoy :)

Isabelle Nicholson hummed the theme to Green Acres as she made her newly assigned rounds throughout the VA. The young woman had only received her job two months ago, and she absolutely loved it. She was never bored, she got the chance to help or comfort people daily, and her fellow employees were fairly kind.  
Belle had been assigned a new hall after she'd clocked in that morning and so far most of the patients seemed to be nice, but some didn't bother to speak or even look at her when she'd ask if they needed anything or if they were okay. She was almost done with the hall, just one room left and then she'd have her lunch break.  
Expecting this patient to be no different than the others, she softly knocked on the door. The nurse jumped back, startled at the sound of gunfire. Her heart beat only began to return to its normal pace when she figured out it was the patient's television. She scanned through her papers, trying to find the patient's name and reason for being there. Her eyebrows furrowed together when she'd found what she'd been looking for:2

Name: H.M. Murdock  
Rank: Captain (pilot)  
DOB: November 24, 1947  
Place of Birth: Towson, Maryland  
Diagnosis: Insane  
Reasons for Diagnosis: Fairly Frequent Paranoid Delusions and Intermittent Memory Loss  
TO BE TREATED WITH EXTREME CAUTION

"Come in," a gruff, southern voice ordered from somewhere behind the door. The timid nurse carefully pushed open the door, almost afraid of what she would see behind it. What she found, needless to say, surprised her even more than the gunfire. Perched on top of a dresser, whip in hand and a perfect replica of the infamous hat on his head, was H.M. Murdock dressed in full Indiana Jones attire.  
"Who," he drawled out slowly, surprising Belle yet again by making her heartbeat stutter just a little bit, "might are you?" She swallowed the lump in her throat, and as she spoke her voice stuttered more than her heartbeat had. "I'm Isab-belle Nichols-son, the...um...new nurse. I've been assigned this h-hall for the next few weeks. I just wanted to stop by and m-meet all the patients. If that's okay with y'all, I m-mean." She obviously didn't want to be rude to the patients, especially if they were permitted to have whips.  
She caught a glimpse of the T.V. out of the corner of her golden eye and giggled happily as she realized what was playing. "I love Indiana! This is my favorite movie! I can tell you're...a fan too." She tried to hide the small embarrassed smile that had just barely turned the corners of her pretty-pink lips.  
Murdock finally cracked a smile at the cute little nurse. "I like you. You've got good taste. Wanna watch?" The pilots previous scary act faded away and his smile grew as her blush did. The VA was finally learning how to hire. Isabelle nodded shyly and took a seat in the army green chair by the window.


	3. Popping the question, but not that one!

**I'm so sorry it's taken me ages to upload! I lost interest in this story for awhile but thanks to a dear friend, and fellow Murdockian, I found inspiration for a new chapter and I will continue this story! I can't make promises as to how often I will upload though. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything besides Isabelle, but I'm saving up for Mur ;). Enjoy!**

Isabelle and Murdock grew closer over the next few weeks and the nurse's feelings for the pilot never subsided. Actually, her feelings intensified with every crooked grin and "hey darlin" he sent her way, so you can imagine how giddy she'd been when her boss had stationed her permanently on Murdock's hall. He hadn't been to disappointed either.

The two had effortlessly fallen into a routine together:  
- Belle would work her way down the hall every day  
- Murdock would wait for her by his door  
- When she finally got to his room he would serenade her with an Elvis song  
- Then they would watch old movies, one on the bed, the other perched on the dresser  
Rinse and Repeat.

After one of their many Indiana marathons, Murdock escorted Bell to his door, like he always did. The petite nurse noticed something different about him, though. He'd seemed a little off the whole night, like he was scared or worried about something.

Slightly worried, she'd asked, "You feelin' alright, Mur?" She'd found that using her pet name for him always seemed to calm him down when he was upset, as well as (she admited somewhat smuggley) send a blush creeping up his neck.

He smirked a little at the nickname, then sighed and decided it was now or never. "Belles, what would you say to goin' on a date," he braced himself for the answer, "with me?" Though he had prepared for her refusal, he definitely wasn't prepared for the giggle that the little nurse let out.

"Murdock," she finally managed after her giggling subsided, "I'd love too." She smiled shyly up at him as he let out the breath he'd been holding in, then she realized what had been worrying the pilot. "Is that what you've been worryin' about, Mur?" She couldn't understand why that would worry him. Did he really think she'd say no?

Murdock just stared at her, shocked that such an amazing woman would want to go on a date with him. B.A. would never believe it! That thought made him wonder what his team would think of her. He'd definitely have to keep an eye on Face Man if the two were to ever meet. He was finally snapped out of his momentary trip to his mind palace (I love anyone who understands that reference) by Isabelle snapping her fingers in front of his face. He shook off his daze and focused his his gaze back on her. She seemed worried about something. Her eyebrows were creased, her golden eyes seemed concerned, and he became hyperaware of her hand on his arm.

When he finally heard her ask him what was wrong, he grinned and explained that he had t expected her to say yes to a date with him. His grin widened, if that was even possible, at the pink that spread across her already naturally rosy cheeks. Her next words though, made him blush.

"Mur, why would you think I'd say no?" She had felt a little bold and gently grabbed both his hands in her.

He smiled pitifully at her, "I thought you'd say no because you deserve better than some run down Vet stuck in a loony bin. And...well, I thought you'd taken a liking to Anthony, but I thought it's now or never and I took the chance. Turns out it was worth it." The winning smile he shot her at the end set of a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh Murdo- wait a minute. You thought I liked Anthony? The night security officer with an ego the size of a barn? What on God's green earth would make you think I like him? Not to be rude, but I've raised chickens with more common sense than that man! I had to restrain my self from strangling him with a ribbon from my hair tie cause he asked me, 'If you're from the South, why don't you speak Spanish?' Murdock, he still thinks I'm from South America. I didn't even attempt to explain to him where I'm from because I knew me being from North Carolina, a southern state, would quite possibly cause his brain to over exert itself."

"This is exactly why I like you."


End file.
